The present invention relates to a pyrolysis apparatus for analysis (referred to as pyrolysis apparatus hereinafter) attached to one of analyzers, a gas chromatograph or CHN analyzer.
As shown in FIG. 1, the degradation of high molecular material and analysis of a pyrolysis product directly introduced into a gas chromatograph has been conducted by manually moving a connecting rod 4 connected to a sample dish 3 made of platinum loaded with a sample for introducing it into a central heating portion, i.e., a sample pyrolysis position 2 inside a pyrolysis tube 1. The tube 1 is made of quartz glass and kept at a definite high temperature for pyrolyzing the sample thereat. For heating a pyrolysis heater 20, made with nichrome wire, is employed and its surroundings are insulated with fire brick 6. Inert gas is admitted into the tube 1 from an inlet 7 to an outlet 8. The inert gas flows therebetween and an O ring 9 provides a seal to prevent the gas from leaking out of the pyrolysis tube 1 and away from sample dish connecting rod 4.
This apparatus is disposed horizontally in use and the sample dish connecting rod 4 is introduced into the pyrolysis tube 1 in a horizontal position.
With such an apparatus as the above-mentioned, there have been errors made in analytical data between laboratories, workers or experiments due to the reason described below, so that it has been difficult to obtain good and accurate data available for repetition and reproduction thereof.
1. Due to manual pushing of the sample dish connecting rod the speed of, introducing of the sample into the pyrolysis tube can not be constant. PA1 2. The sample is liable to spill from the sample dish on the way to the sample pyrolysis position. PA1 3. When placing the sample dish at the sample pyrolysis position, the sample contacts the tube wall and heating of the sample becomes uneven because the sample dish connecting rod is long.